Risky Decisions
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Danny has been chosen for a major assignment: go undercover in a gang of drug dealers who are suspected of murdering members who don't pay up. Can Danny crack the risky case? Or will his body be the next one they find?  I know the title is crap lol
1. Why Does It Have To Be You?

_Ok, here's my latest story. May be another over a prolonged period of time but I will try to update as frequently as possible. Once again, I'm unsure of Danny's age (his undercover character is gonna be the same as him) so I made him 37. _

_Summary: Danny has been chosen for a major assignment: go undercover in a gang of drug dealers who are suspected of murdering members who don't pay up. Can Danny crack the risky case? Or will his body be the next one they find?_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Danny?" his wife's soft voice travelled to his ears, breaking the silence like sweet music. He turned around, showing her the finished product of his new goatee. He hadn't worn facial hair like that since he first met Linda.

"Hey babe." He smiled sweetly at her as she walked across the room to him. It was quite late so they had to be quiet so they didn't wake the boys. Once she reached him, she sat on his knee and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, he noticed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Linda?" he lifted his thumb to brush away the single tear that had begun its path down her cheek. As he did, she grabbed his hand and kissed his thumb, before kissing every other finger on the hand then returning to his lips. Once she ended the second kiss, Danny caught his breath and looked her in the eyes. "Honey, what is it?"

"Why does it have to be you?" she ran her hand through his slightly longer hair, causing him to close his eyes momentarily at the touch. He sighed.

"I don't know. But they want me on the job. Maybe they think I'll get the most information, maybe they think my dark streak will fit in with the gang. All I know is, it is happening and there's nothing we can do about it." Ever since finding out about Danny's new assignment, Linda had not been able to get rid of the sick feeling that took over her stomach and heart. The thought of her husband going undercover in a group of drug dealing killers was almost too much for her to bear. She had held it together for the boys' sake, but now that his assignment started the next day and she wouldn't see him for however long it took, it all became very real. Looking at her husband's new look, he seemed like a different man. His hair had been grown and he sported a goatee. She looked across to the bed where a t-shirt, jeans and leather jacket lay, along with a pair of sneakers on the floor, contrasting to the formal suits and dress shoes that could be found in their wardrobe.

Linda knew that her husband would be able to act the part, but deep down inside she felt the worry of what would happen to him, should someone find out who he really was? She had seen news reports of the murders these men were responsible for – she knew full well what they were capable; she even knew that there were some things beyond comprehension – and as hard as she tried, she could not push the image out of her mind of her husband, lying in an alley, with bullet holes in his chest.

"Linda, look at me." Danny lifted her chin so he was looking directly into her eyes. "I'm gonna be fine, ok? Anyone who messes with Danny Reagan won't know what hit them." Linda couldn't help but give a small laugh. Then her face straightened.

"Hold me, Danny." She said, sliding her hands up his shirt. He closed his eyes and sighed as she rubbed them across his abdomen. "Please?" she then lowered her face to his, kissing him even more passionately than before, her hands not leaving his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, making small noises into her mouth as a response to her hands exploring his torso, before moving lower. This was her last chance of this for a while – deep down her gut reminded her it could be her last chance ever. Either way, she wanted them both to remember it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ok, how does this sound? Promising? Let me know! :)_

_Much love_

_x_


	2. I'll Be Fine

_Ok, here's the next chapter, this story is only going to be short. It would be longer, but uni is not very generous when it comes to time for writing. This is also why Erin, Jamie and Frank aren't really in it much at all. Sorry about that. _

_Hope it's up to expectations!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Danny woke up at 5am. He got dressed into his new clothes and headed out of the house, glancing at his sleeping wife for the last time. He met his father and some other people at NYPD to get things sorted. Once they had talked through the final aspects of the case, one man handed Danny a lighter.

"This is what we'll use to track you. There's a small tracking device implanted in there so the lighter itself won't work. Make sure no one tries to use it or they might find it." The next thing that he handed Danny was a small photo frame. The picture was of a young brunette woman and a baby girl, probably around 6 months old. "This frame has a tiny microphone behind the backing. No one should notice it, but it can only pick up audio up to three feet away, so make sure you get in close."

"Who's the…" Danny began, pointing to the photograph.

"No one we know. Some random woman from Australia or something. They're your wife and daughter. They were killed in a house fire 9 years ago." Danny flinched at the thought. He imagined Linda and the boys. What would he do if that happened to him? Would it drive him to become one of the criminals he chases? The man then handed him a gun. It was slightly different from his own service weapon, but similar enough so that he'd be comfortable using it. "We hope you don't have to use this, but if the worst comes to the worst, it's loaded and here's some extra ammo." He handed Danny a box. Once he had all of his items, he was ready to go. Danny turned to his dad.

"You remember all your information?" Frank asked his son.

"My name's Eric Malloy, born June 5th 1973. I had a wife Louisa and a daughter Addie. They were killed in a house fire back in 2002."

"Good." Frank sighed nervously but looked up when he felt Danny's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, dad. I promise." Frank nodded and watched as his son left with their team. He wasn't completely happy with this decision. But he knew deep down that it was necessary. Danny was one of the NYPD's best detectives. He was smart, quick to think on his feet and, more than anything, tough. When the family had found out about it, Jamie had been in stunned silence. He wished his brother good luck but Frank could tell his son was worried. He had every right to be. Despite the growth of his hair and goatee, Danny was still one of New York's most reputable cops. There was always the chance that someone might recognise him. And when an undercover cop was recognized, majority of the time they returned home in a body bag. Erin had not shown her concern too much, she simply hugged her brother and wished him luck. Frank still remembered the words she had used.

"_Good luck, Danny."_

"_Thanks, sis."_

"_Be careful. We can't have our infamous Reagan family dinners without you as my opposition, ok? So make sure you bring your ass back. In one piece."_

Frank smiled as he remembered then his worried facial expression returned as he brought his mind back to what was happening now. He could only pray that his son was safe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny sat in the van and after what felt like hours, it came to a halt. Cramer turned to him.

"Ok, this is it. You ready?"

Danny looked up at him, his heart racing. "Yeah." Danny shook his friend's outstretched hand.

"We'll be right behind you all the way. Remember, the microphone only picks up within…"

"Three feet. I got it." Danny smirked.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Danny climbed out of the van and began the short walk to his destination. He felt mixed feelings along the walk. On one hand, he could walk in there and then walk out having closed a case that had been causing them grief for a long time. On the other hand, he could walk in there and never walk back out again. Once he reached the door, he lifted his hand to knock. He hadn't felt such a rush of adrenaline and fear since back in Iraq. It took a few moments, but soon he heard a voice over the intercom next to him.

"Who is it?" a rough voice answered.

Danny cleared his throat. "It's Malloy. Eric Malloy."

Danny heard someone in the background shout "Who's Malloy?"

"The new guy." The first man shouted back. "Alright man, come on in." there was a buzz and Danny turned the handle, pulling the door open. With one last look behind him, he entered the building.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_There ya go, please let me know what ya think :)_

_Much love_

_x_


	3. The Man Himself

_Ok, once again, I unfortunately couldn't make this longer, so it's relatively short. I had intended to add more story to Danny's time undercover, however due to the constraints of uni, it remains short. Sorry about that. _

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) hope this is up to expectations. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

About two weeks passed and Danny had still not met the man himself. Neilson was the boss of these guys and the ring leader of everything that went on. He had met two of Neilson's "minions" Greg and Deke, both were older than Danny. Greg was like second in command and Deke was the driver. Both men were extremely intimidating, however Greg was slightly less hostile towards Danny than Deke.

One afternoon, Danny sat in his chair playing with the lighter in his hands while he waited for Greg to come off the phone. He was still nervous about every phone call these guys made. This one seemed pretty intense and heated, which made Danny feel even more uneasy.

"Hey Eric!" Danny looked up at Greg, who had just hung up his cell phone.

"Yeah?" Danny still wasn't used to being called that.

"C'mon." he motioned for Danny to get up. He did as he was told and walked across to the man,

"What's up, man?"

"We're going to see the boss."

"The boss?" Danny's heart jumped. This was it. He had been waiting all this time to meet this man. If Danny could get in and get this final information, the case would be over and he could go back to his wife and kids.

"Yeah, he wants to meet you." Greg began to exit the room and Danny followed. He felt glad that this case was almost over, however he was also nervous. He had got this far, the last thing he wanted was for something to go wrong this close to the end. They walked out to a dark van and Greg opened the side door for Danny to climb in. Once they were inside, Danny saw the other man grab a fabric bag and felt worried as the man got closer to him.

"What's that for?" he asked, feeling slightly more nervous.

"Just precaution." Greg explained. "No newbies get to know where the boss lives. Just how it is."

"Oh. Ok." Danny replied. The bag slipped over his head and everything went dark. He waited as he heard the engine start up and they began to move. He prayed that the team had picked up the audio and were following them to their destination. This was their chance.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny had timed their journey and he counted about thirty minutes before the van stopped. He went to remove the bag, but he felt a hand grab his arm to stop him.

"Not yet kid. I'll tell ya when you can take it off."

"Ok." Danny replied, feeling himself hauled to his feet and pulled out of the van. He was led a few meters before he heard knocking on a door and said door opening. Once he had been pushed inside, he felt rough hands grab the bag and it was pulled off his head. It took a few moments for his eyes to settle but once they did, he looked around. The room was filthy, cluttered and smelt like things Danny didn't even want to know of. He turned to Greg who grabbed Danny's gun and pointed towards the door in front of him.

"Through there." Danny did as he was told, approaching the door and peering through it. As he entered the room, with Greg and the driver behind him, he saw a man standing by the far wall, staring out of the window.

"Hey, boss." Greg spoke up. "Malloy is here to see you."

"Ah, Malloy." Neilson didn't turn around as he spoke. Danny stepped forward, his stomach turning.

"That's me." Danny tried to sound as tough as he could to cover his nerves.

"I hear you've started out well. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, I guess you didn't have high enough expectations to be disappointed." Danny retorted. He watched as Neilson began to turn around. The man was in his late fourties, had grey hair and was wearing a long black trench coat that made him look even more intimidating. As the criminal approached him, Danny waited to hear what Neilson would say next, however what he did say was not what the detective had expected.

"So, you go by Malloy now?"

"Excuse me?" Danny stared back blankly at him.

"Oh, I mean, unless I have you mistaken for someone else?" Neilson was standing right in Danny's face now. "Someone like, Detective Daniel Reagan." Danny's eyes widened before he could prevent it and he quickly felt the two other men grab each of his arms tightly. "So nice to see you again Detective Reagan."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_So there ya go, hope it felt ok, like I said, I know I jumped and didn't show much of his time undercover, but I hope what I do have is adequate lol. _

_Much love_

_x_


	4. Remember Me Now, Don't You Reagan?

_Ok, yet again, another short chapter. This is the second last chapter, apologies once again for the shortness of it. Hope you like this chapter. :)_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What?" Danny didn't understand what he meant. He didn't remember ever seeing this man before.

"Think back, oh way before you made detective." Neilson taunted, pulling out a knife and playing with it in his hands. "You were still a rookie cop. My brother and I were partners, in the business. You and your partner managed to bring him down, but you couldn't pin me. Mind you, I wouldn't expect you to remember me, I mean back then I went by a different name. Try McIntyre." Suddenly, Danny remembered him. This was not good. His cover had been blown and there was no way he was going to have the information to bring him down. "You remember me now, don't you Reagan?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I do." He watched as Neilson lifted the knife up, running it across Danny's right cheek, the blade making a shallow cut from his nose to the edge of his face. He let out a small groan, trying to avoid showing pain as much as he could. He hoped that the team had followed them and had heard what was going on. Even if he didn't have the information he came in for, they could at least arrest him for attacking and holding a detective against his will. He hoped.

"So you were sent to find out…" Neilson paused as he thought. "That's it! You want to find out if I killed those two guys you found in the alley the other week. They sent you in undercover to try and get the answers so you could arrest me." Neilson gave Danny a swift punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"So what… if they did…" Danny wheezed, bending down as a result of the punch. Neilson reached down, grabbing Danny by the chin and lifting his head up to face him.

"Well it means you won't be relaying your newly found information back to your team." Gripping the knife, he lifted it ready to plunge it into Danny's chest when suddenly, there was a large bang. Looking up, Neilson saw a group of cops burst through the door. Instantly, Greg and Deke raised their guns, but were shot down, releasing Danny's arms. However, before Danny could make a run for it, Neilson wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him in close, pushing the blade up against the detective's throat. Danny grabbed at the arm with his hands, but the grip was too strong.

"Nuh uh." Neilson taunted as the officers pointed their guns in his direction. "Make a move, you'll be wiping up Reagan's blood from the concrete for years."

"Let him go, Neilson." Cramer commanded.

"Uh, no." the response was given with a snigger. "Now I'm gonna walk outta here, _with _Reagan, and you're not gonna follow us or else he dies. Simple as that."

"Can't let you do that, Neilson."

"Well then I'm afraid this day is going to end rather badly." He smirked and prepared for the kill.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Average? LOL let me know :)_

_Much love_

_x_


	5. Coming Home

_So here's the final chapter. I know it's rather rushed so I hope it's good enough, but like I said, university has piled the assignments on straight away this year so I'm trying to write as much as I can within the constraints. Also, sorry the other Reagan's haven't made as much of an appearance in this story._

_I do have another story on the way which I started a while ago and have been working on as time went by, it's almost finished. It is a big Jamie/Danny brother story, so hopefully the Jamie girls will like it! I'll post a summary as a preview at the end of this to see what you think. _

_Enjoy!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Danny closed his eyes as he felt the blade press up against his neck and the skin broke. But before death arrived, there was a gunshot and he suddenly felt himself falling. He felt Neilson's arm loosen around his neck, but still fell to the floor with the man's lifeless body landing on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Danny!" Cramer ran across to him, kicking the blade away from Neilson's motionless hand. Bending down, he held out a hand to the detective, who quickly grabbed it and climbed to his feet. Turning to look at his former captor, Danny saw the single bullet hole in his forehead.

"Nice aiming, Jim." He said, smiling at Cramer, who glanced at Danny's injuries. He had one long gash on his cheek and a second on his neck.

"You should get those checked out."

"Yes mom." Danny smirked and the pair headed out of the building.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once Danny was patched up and had given his statement and report, he was able to go home to get some rest. When he walked through the door, he was immediately swamped by his wife, who pulled him into her embrace and kissed him. The kiss was her way of letting him know how much she had missed and worried about him. Once she pulled back from the kiss, she reached up to the bandages on his cheek and neck.

"Are you ok? I have been so worried about you."

"I'm fine, babe. I'm just glad to be home." He hugged her again. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and began to drag him towards the stairs. "Whoa, just a second. What about the boys?"

Linda leaned across to him, sliding her hand around to the back of his waist and down. "They're at my parents house and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon." She gently caressed his backside through his jeans, causing him to close his eyes.

"I did get told to take it easy though." He spoke up, his voice hitched as she slid her hand down in between them. "And while I usually don't listen to orders, my dad will be pissed."

"Well don't worry." Linda grabbed his hand again. "You won't have to do anything. I'm just glad to have you home." She smiled and this time, he obliged as she pulled him up the stairs. He was just glad to be back, safe in his own home with his perfect wife. For that, he was so thankful.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_So there ya go, hope it was ok… *crosses fingers* leave some feedback if you have time _

_Much love :)_

_x _

_P.S: Here's a summary as a preview for my next story, which should be up soon…_

"_After Malevsky's 'warning', Jamie continues his search into the Blue Templar and Joe's death, suspecting something deeper. What he doesn't realise is that he may be closer to the truth than he thought and his investigations may just put himself and his brother in danger." _


End file.
